Pretty little huntress
by teen.wolf.rosie
Summary: Alyssa the hunter's mother get kidnapped and her, Dean, Sam, and Sammy try to find her.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal start to a very strange day. I got up at 6:00 to get ready for school. I showered and put on a long black skirt and a white crop top with gold flats. I braided my hair and did my make up. When I was ready I grabbed my back pack and iPhone. I jumped into my Black 1970 Dodge Challenger and headed to school. It took me a few minutes longer than normal because I picked up my friend Sammy and of course we stopped to get coffee.

Once we got to school we headed to our lockers. I grabbed my English notebook and textbook and grabbed my phone. I waited for Sammy to fix her extremely long hair into a pony tail. She wore a pair of faded skinny jeans and a Bruins jersey with her new black and white Nike sneakers. Once she was done she grabbed her books and we headed to English.

Everything was normal until lunch. We headed for the lunch line gossiping like normal girls when I got a phone call from my mom. "Hi hun. Um don't come home after school ok." She tried to say but sounded like she was struggling. " Mom? What's wrong?!" Silence came from the other end. " Mom?! Kim!" Nothing came from the other end. Sammy and I exchanged looks and then sprinted to our lockers. I grabbed my black duffle bag and she grabbed her green one. She drove well I changed into black skinny jeans and put on a leather jacket that was my Papas.

Once we got to the house we found it trashed and my mom missing. " what happened here!" Sammy asked. I couldn't respond I was in to much shock.

it wasn't long after that the police showed up. I refused to talk to the police and even to Sammy. I just sat on my front porch steps thinking everything over. I was lost in thought when a man sat down next to me on the steps. " Hi my names Dean. I'm an FBI Agent. I'd like to ask you a few questions if that's alright?" A few seconds after he spoke I finally looked at him and my jaw dropped. He was perfect! He was tan and tall. He had short light brown hair and these perfect greenish brown eyes and a handsome smile. I finally realized who he was. " I know your not an agent. Your Dean Winchester." I said smiling.

He looked shocked. " I'm a hunter. My whole family is. I'm Alyssa, Alyssa Montgomery." He nodded understanding the last name and looked around. " Hey jailbait wanna go get some food?" I nodded as he helped me up. We walked over to were his brother, Sam, was questioning Sammy. Dean talked to Sam and Sammy hugged me. " Okay Sammy, it's Sammy right?" Sammy nodded. " you can ride with Sam in my car and I'll take Alyssa in her car." We nodded and split up.

I tossed him the keys to my Challenger and his jaw hit the floor. When we got in he was shocked. " this is your car?" I nodded. I loved cars always did. It I didn't feel like talking about them now. I guess he understood cause he tarted the car and drove to the small dinner.

I was in la la land the whole time besides when i order my eyes with bacon and toast. I occasionally nodded and shook my head but didn't say a word. " Alyssa, do you have any other family you can stay with?" Dean asked. I shook my head no. "Okay well you can come stay with us then if you'd feel safer. We can go get you clothes and whatever you need ok?" I smiled and nodded.

Once we ate dean and I headed to the mall. I was extremely bored so I did the math of the age difference between us. He was sixteen years older than me. He was 35 and in a few days I was turning nineteen. I had stayed back in middle school and was graduating this year with sammy.

Once we got to the mall I went shopping. I got two skirts three skinny jeans faded blue and black toe crop tops a tank top and three shirts. I bought a pair of combat boots and black and coral colored cheetah Nikes and several female items from Victoria Secret which made Dean extremely uncomfortable, especially when I asked him to tighten my bra straps. I got a black and red dress and heels, and beauty products and it all cost a little over $200.

We headed to the bunker were Sam and Dean live. Dean and I did little talking the whole trip. We carried the bags into his room. " we don't have any extra beds so you can sleep on mine and I'll make a place on the floor." He said as he spread out several extra blankets on the floor.

An hour later Dean made grilled cheese. We sat down to eat and he asked if I was okay. I nodded my head and picked at the sandwich. " I'm gonna go shower now." I said and got up. I headed for the bathrooms. I turned the water on and let it warm up. I got undressed and hoped in. The water felt good washing over me. I stood there for several minutes which felt like hours just thinking of everything that happened today. I washed my hair any body and rinsed. I realized I didn't have a towel and I didn't buy pjs so I yelled for Dean. " what's wrong?" Dean sake guns blazing. " I just need a towel and a tshirt and sweat pants maybe." He coughed felling awkward any tossed me a towel. I wrapped it around twice and got out. I waited for the clothes and once he left me to change quickly out them on.

When I returned to his room he was on the floor with his head phones on listening to music. I turned out the lights and climbed into the bed. I layer there for several minutes and couldn't sleep. " Dean?" PI asked and it was silent. Finally I heard him respond. " yeah? " " can you come lay with me?" "Sure" he said sheepishly. I moved over and let him climb in. We cuddled for a bit and then I finally fell asleep after he kissed the top of my head making me feel safe and warm.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up around 9:30 the next morning. I was curled into the side of Dean with his strong arms wrapped tightly and safely around me. He had his head leaning on the top of mine. I felt comfortable, I started to feel him move so I took that as my sign I should wake up. I sat up and stressed my arms out yawning. " Good morning." I said turning to smile at him. He nodded and climbed out of bed. I followed him down the long hall ways into the big kitchen. He started to make coffee as I raided the refrigerator. I grabbed eggs, bacon, sausage, bread, butter, and the from the pantry pancake mix and chocolate chips. I started to make chocolate chip pancakes, eggs scrambled and sunny side up, and toast.

It took a few minutes and Sam walked in the room so Dean tried to get me to talk. " how was your night?" He asked and I shrugged my shoulders. Dean started to talk to Sam and then Sam left to change. " why won't you talk?" He asked. " because I'm afraid to talk to anyone else but..." I stopped myself Dean wanted to know " but what? Why will you talk to me?" I flipped the pancakes and mixed the eggs and bacon. " Alyssa tell me why please." I took a deep breath and started," I can only talk to you because you make me feel safe. I'm a hunter I shouldn't feel afraid or scared. I've been doing this my whole life. My mom has too but she's gone. She taught me everything I know, her and my papa." I put the plate of pancakes on the table with buttered toast. " Hey it's normal to be afraid. I'm afraid sometimes too. I get it but your safe ow and we are going to find you mom okay? I'm here." I smiled and started to cry. He opened his arms and I ran into him.

I don't know why I felt so safe with him. He was a strange man I had never met before. I didn't care though. I buried my face deeper into his neck to try and hide. I smelt now collagen, it smelt strong and sweaty but like the woods. It smelt safe. " So um can we eat now?" Sam asked peeping around the corner. I let go of Dean and grabbed plates and forks. We ate in silence and I got the occasional , " mmmm this taste so good." I would nod in thanks and continue to eat.

When I was done I cleaned the dishes and got dressed. I put on a short skirt that was white with lace at the bottom and a tank top with a knife with flowers surrounding it. I through on black sandals and did my make up. I braided my hair and brushed my teeth. Dean came into the bathroom and looked me up and down andthen realized he was staring. " You look um nice." He said smiling and rubbing the back of his head. I smiled and espoused" Thanks."

" But are you gonna hunt in a skirt?" He asked dumbfounded. I looked down and examined my outfit. " Um yeah. I think the skirt gives me more freedom to move." I said and then turned around and flipped Dean on his back by kicking his legs out from under him. He looked up at me confused. I smiled and stepped over him.

Out of nowhere a man appeared, bloody and beaten. I bent down to examine him and he muttered "Dean". I looked at him in confusion but yelled for Dean. He came sprinting in an kneeled next to the man. I stood up and backed away towards the door as Sam ran in looking around the room holding his gun. " Are you okay?" He asked me with concern oN his face. "I'm fine but he, he is hurt and he isn't human." This caused Sam to give me a double take but went to help the man. I took a second to give him a look over. He was a little shorter than Dean, he had light brown hair, sparkly blue eyes, tan skin and wore a suite with a white button up shirt and a loose tie with a beige trench coat over it.

I couldn't stand in the room any longer. I could feel the pain an agony. I went to sit in the library and grabbed the first book I saw, The Wizard of Oz. I started to read and got half way through it when Dean sat next to me. I closed the book feelI this stare on me. "Yes Dean go ahead and ask the question you want to ask." He huffed and asked, "How could you tell Cas wasn't human?" I smiled and nodded. " I have a special gift. When I was born I was unable to keep my heart beating fast enough. I was attached to a machine for months. The doctors told my mom that I wouldn't live. My mother wouldn't let me die. She needed me like you need Sam. So she did what she had to." He sighed and didn't look at me when he asked, ". Did she make a deal?" I nodded, " Yes but not with a demon, an angel. She had a friend that was a vessel for an angel and so she talked to the man and asked if he could pray to his angel. He did and the angel visited my mom. She made a deal that if the angel let me live that he could give me his grace. Over time he gave me more grace to make me a more powerful vessel for him If he needed. He didn't want me to be a vessel though. He wanted me to save people. I'm able to tell demons and angels from humans, I can tell what's wrong with a person by touch and i can heal to a point. I can't heal cancer but I can heal broken bones and stuff." He nodded and walked away.

I started to read again for a while And then fell asleep laying on top of the table because they didn't have a couch and my "room" was being occupied.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to Dean blaring Rock of Ages by Def Leppard. I jumped up and rolled of the table. Surprisingly Dean was there to catch me and he held me in his arms well I caught my breath and stretched. " What the hell were you doing?" He asked in a demanding tone. "Well my room was being occupied by an angel and two hunters, to much testosterone for me. I was reading The Wizard of Oz and fell asleep on the table I guess. You guess really need to get a couch though. That table is not comfortable." I replied giggling. He on the other hand did not look happy. He set me down on the edge of the table and sat down next to me. "We have a lead on your mother. We also asked Cas if he had ever heard of anything like you. He has and thinks he can fix it and heal you without the grace." I was shocked but nodded and he went to research or whatever.

I felt tired so I went to the room and found Cas laying in the bed so I used Deans little space on the floor to sleep.

In my nap I dreamed. I dreamed of Dean.

A_A small blue house and a white picket fence with a lilac tree in the front yard with three young children, a young girl and two older brothers, was what I saw a first. I got out of the mini-van I was currently sitting in and walked up to the door and got hugged by the children. I went into the large bathroom and examined myself. I wore a black pencil skirt with a purple button up blouse and a jacket over it With black heels. I wore my hair up in a sofisticaed hair style. I walked out of the bathroom, through the living room, and into the kitchen were I found Dean cooking and trying to rock a baby in a swing seat. He smiled at me and kissed me, flipping a steak. I went and picked up the baby boy. I started rocking him. And that's when it all went bad. I heard the kids scream and the door bust in. Dean ran and got a gun shooting at the black eyed men. The children came screaming and I felt the need to protect them. Then it all went away. " wonderful wasn't it?" A man with a British accent asked. " I'm Crowely, king of hell. You must be Alyssa, Deans new little girlfriend, yes?" I couldn't speak I was afraid. " Well sweetheart he is a heartbreaker. And he doesn't know where your mother is Or what you are and that terrifies him." I took deep slow breaths. " Go to hell!" He laughed and replied, "Honey, I'm the king down there. But if you don't want to here where your beautiful mother is well." And then it went black all of a sudden._

"Alyssa! Alyssa wake up damn it!" Dean was yelling shaking me. " What the hel was that?" He asked when I finally woke up. " Well I met the King of hell, what a swell guy by the way. He thinks we are a thing and says he has my mother." I couldnt tell hi map the other stuff he said so I just kept trying to steady my breaths and wipe the sweat away.

"Alright well just tried to relax. Take some ibprophine PM and get some more rest okay." I nodded and did as I was told. I curled back up and fell fast asleep.

**Hi everyone! So this is exciting my first Supernatural fic! I just wanted to get your option on my writing and of I should continue. Please comment your opinion and be totally honest and real with me please! Thank you guys!**


End file.
